InuYasha has a reincarnation?
by Inu-Michirure
Summary: When Inuyasha died and was sealed to a tree by kikyo, part of his soul was reincarnated into a girl. What happens when reincarnation meets incarnation?
1. Enter Michirure and Kerixi

Hey Guys this is my first Fan Fic so try not to be too harsh. ^^:  
  
Inu-Chan: Michirure does not own Inu-Yasha.Yea sure she has a lot of the merchandise but she still WON'T EVER OWN IT!! MUAHAHAHA!!  
  
Michirure: yea sure rub it in why don't you -_-; *sob* oh and guys this is kinda a dialog story cause I'm not very good with anything else. Sorry!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Michirure and Kerixi  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yo Myoga! What's with the scared expression? I aint gonna squish you..yet.  
  
Myoga: ..  
  
Sango: Myoga?  
  
Myoga: Yes Sango?  
  
Sango: What's wrong?  
  
Myoga: Oh I'm just tired, and if I fall asleep on Inu-Yasha's shoulder he'll hear me snoring and squish me. That's all.  
  
Sango: Oh ok you can sleep on my shoulder if you want!  
  
Myoga: Don't mind if I do!  
  
Kagome: So when are we leaving for Kaede's? I have to get back home and do some catching up on my homework!  
  
Shippo: NOOOOOOO!! Kagome don't leave me!! I'll miss you!!  
  
Miroku: You know Shippo she can't stay here forever.  
  
Shippo: Why not? *pout*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh! Back to the topic please! Fine, you can go Kagome but you have to come back within 3 days! It will take 2 days to get to Kaede's.  
  
Kagome: Fine with me!!  
  
Two days later in modern times, a young woman, with long blonde silver highlighted hair, and her friends were walking home from school.  
  
Michirure: Oh man. I managed to fail another test! My aunt is going to kill me! Aw. What did you get Marugaretfu-chan?  
  
Marugaretfu: Me? Well. I got 100%. As usual!  
  
Kerixi: Hrmp! Showoff. I failed it too. but at least I got more points than Michirure-chan!  
  
Michirure: HEY!  
  
Marugaretfu: Still a fail.  
  
Kerixi: Hey, Michirure-chan, maybe we should try something radical like studying?  
  
Michirure: What an original idea, Kerixi-chan!  
  
Marugaretfu: Erg! Why do I have such freaks for friends?  
  
Kerixi: Excuse me?  
  
Marugaretfu: You heard me.  
  
Kerixi: .  
  
Michirure: Wanna say that again? I'll show you 100%! With my fists!  
  
Marugaretfu: Oh shut up Michirure. I'll knock you flat on your ass, Baka.  
  
Michirure: Grrr. You knock me on my ass? HA!  
  
Marugaretfu: Then let's try it out and see you whelp.  
  
Michirure: Grrr! How dare you! Eat my claws!  
  
Kerixi: STOP!  
  
Marugaretfu: Well, if it isn't little Betty Peace Maker. Get out of the way Kerixi.  
  
Kerixi: No! Not until you two cut it out! It was only a freaking test.  
  
Marugaretfu: I suppose your right Kerixi. It would be a first time for you, but your right none the less.  
  
Kerixi: .  
  
Michirure: Margaretfu! What is your problem these days? God! Stop treating her like. she's trash!  
  
Marugaretfu: Trash you say? How rude, calling your best friend trash like that.  
  
Kerixi: Will you two PLEASE stop? Michirure ditch the attitude and Marugaretfu. just bug off!  
  
Michirure: It's not my fault I have a short temper for HER.  
  
Marugaretfu: Me?  
  
Michirure: ERG!  
  
Kerixi: I'm talking about starting all the fights lately, and the temper, and the attitude change. This is the fifth one today.  
  
Marugaretfu: Yeah, Michirure, ditch the attitude.  
  
Michirure: Well, SORRY for acting like myself! This is me! Get used to it!  
  
Marugaretfu: How rude. Yelling at us for your anger management problems. Tsk. Tsk.  
  
Kerixi: Marugaretfu!  
  
Michirure: That's it! I've had it! I'm leaving!  
  
Kerixi: Wait, Michirure we have to study for tomorrow's English test!  
  
Michirure: I'll study by myself! You can't handle my attitude, remember?!  
  
Kerixi: Michirure-chan! Wait!  
  
Marugaretfu: Oh well.  
  
Kerixi: Nice going Marugaretfu. You set her temper off again!  
  
Marugaretfu: Wasn't it great?  
  
Kerixi: I don't know what's going on with you two, but it's like you guys are rival demons or something.  
  
Marugaretfu: .!!  
  
Kerixi: I gotta go help my grandpa at the shrine. Sayonara!  
  
Marugaretfu: You'd be surprised at how right you are, Kerixi. You'd be surprised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michirure: Grr I really really hate Marugaretfu. She has been ticking me off EVERY DAY!!  
  
"Shickon No Tama"  
  
Michirure: Hu?? Who's there?? Who said that?!  
  
Suddenly a quiet rustling sound came from a nearby bush  
  
Michirure: I Swear I WILL tear you to shreds if you don't show yourself!! Grrrrrrr.  
  
Mysterious shadowy figure (M.S.F.): Michirure.  
  
Michirure: Yea what do you want?!  
  
M.S.F.: go to the shrine.  
  
Michirure: What the hell are you babbling about? What shrine? I don't have to do anything you hear me!?  
  
M.S.F.: Go down the well.  
  
Michirure: What the hell are you talking about!?!? What well?  
  
M.S.F. Go down the Higorashi Shrine's well.  
  
Michirure: Feh! Whatever.  
  
M.S.F.: Go or you will never find out your past.  
  
Michirure: Past?  
  
*Poof*  
  
Michirure: Hu?? Where did he go? 'Hmm. He said to go down the Higorashi Shrine's well to find out my past? What does it mean??' Hey wait a second..isn't that the shrine Kerixi works at? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kerixi: HEY GRAMPA!!! WHERE ARE THE SUTRAS?!?!  
  
Gramps: ... HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?!  
  
Kerixi: You're useless gramps  
  
Michirure: HEY KERIXI!! I NEED YOUR HELP FAST!!  
  
Kerixi: Hi come to buy a love charm? *grin*  
  
Michirure:.NO!!  
  
Kerixi: what's wrong Michirure why are you outta breath?...You didn't start another fight did you??  
  
Michirure: No, no nothing like that! I just meet some weird dude in the street and he told me to go down this Shrine's well, if I want to know about my past!!  
  
Kerixi: *blink* What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Michirure: I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Kerixi: Ok ok. No need to yell!  
  
Michirure: I'M NOT YELLING!!  
  
Kerixi: ... *sweat drop*  
  
Michirure: I don't know what to do, I think I'll just go jump in the stupid well for curiosity's sake. But.erm..  
  
Kerixi: You want me to come and jump down a well because someone told you to? Give me--  
  
Michirure: Would you? I mean not that I'm scared I just don't want you to worry about me if I don't come back. ' I hope that was a good excuse'  
  
Kerixi: Fine, it was probably a joke anyway, but fine. To the well then! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michirure: Ok this is it we're here! *runs up to door*  
  
Kerixi: Wait! You can't just go in there  
  
Michirure: Oh come on lets go to this stupid well already!! *knocks door down*  
  
Kerixi: .. Michirure that place is sacred! Michirure! Erg! 'Man she is getting very rude and stubborn lately'  
  
Michirure: ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!?!  
  
Kerixi: Look what you did to the door! Michirure! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kerixi: I guess that's well house..  
  
Michirure: DUH!! Man, it is called a WELL house.  
  
Kerixi: .. You want me to come or what?!  
  
Michirure: Ok I'm just gonna jump in..Yeah! that's right..all by..myself..yeah..actually um. could you come with me?  
  
Kerixi: yea sure. This is stupid  
  
Michirure: 1...2...3!  
  
Kerixi: AGH!!  
  
Both of the girls jumped into the well. Once they thought they reached the bottom a blue liquid surrounded them and they were hovering in what seemed to be a dream. Once the liquid disappeared they sat down and looked at each other with scared expressions. Once they snapped back to reality they looked up and saw not the roof of the well house but the sky. They then quickly got up and hopped out of the well.  
  
Kerixi: M..m..michi..I..rure what just happened??  
  
Michirure: I have no idea.  
  
Kerixi then took a long look at what her friend was now wearing.  
  
Kerixi: *Gasp* MICHIRURE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING???  
  
Michirure: Hu?? Uh..ack.. I don't know!!!!  
  
Michirure was now not in her school uniform but a red Kimono with a red haori and a white haori underneath on. (A/N: remind you of somebody?? ^. ^)  
  
Michirure: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON?!?!?!  
  
Kerixi: Man not so loud!  
  
Michirure: Hu? Do you hear that?  
  
Kerixi: hear what?  
  
Michirure: It sounds like a group of people. Lets go see if they.. Kerixi now had on a very scared expression on  
  
Michirure: Kerixi? What is it??  
  
Kerixi: Y..y..your e..e..ears!!  
  
Michirure: My what...AHHH I HAVE DOG EARS!!!  
  
Michirure yelled this so loud that the group of people heard them..especially one specific person who could now hear their whole conversation very clearly.  
  
Kerixi: Michirure that's not all that's new.look at your fingers and feel your teeth!  
  
Michirure:..AHHHH CLAWS AND FANGS!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kerixi: Michirure you look like some mangy dog!!  
  
Michirure: MANGY?? Grrr I'll show you mangy!!  
  
Kerixi: EEP!! Don't hurt me! *cower*  
  
Michirure: *shakes head* Hu? Oh right.I'm sorry Kerixi, I don't know what's going on but you know what?? I NEED A MIRROR NOW!!!  
  
Kerixi: *falls over anime style*.IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF!?!?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???  
  
Michirure: Mirror.Mirror. maybe over here.nope not here.  
  
Kerixi: Nope I didn't think she was.  
  
Michirure: AHAAA!!!!!!! FOUND ONE!!  
  
Kerixi: your kidding me. ' I gotta see this one'  
  
Hey guys that was chapter one. I know its not very good so far, hopefully it will get better.I wrote this with a friend, Kelly Noel, so she has been revising it! So let me know what you think of it. TRUTHFULLY!!! 


	2. Reflections

Hey guys I got this one GREAT review that made me so happy cause it was my first one. THANKYOU NINA!!!! I was bouncing off the walls (literally) when I heard that someone actually read my story and liked it ^.^ so I'm gonna keep writing this story.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Hi!! Kelly Noel requested me to be the disclaimer this time so... here I am..and as you all may already know Michirure does NOT own Inu- Yasha  
  
Michirure: Ok so maybe I don't own Inu-Yasha but I do own the 3 characters I made up: Kerixi, Michirure, and Marugaretfu... Kerixi is based off of my friend Kelly Noel, Michirure is based off of me, and Marugaretfu is based off of my friend Margaret! And if anyone wants to be in the story just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy this chapter!! ^.^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Chapter 2: Reflections ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do you guys hear that?  
  
Kagome: Hear what?  
  
Inu-Yasha had heard 2 girls talking to each other about what had just happened and how one girl's clothes changed into what sounded like what he was wearing. So Inu-Yasha ran up to a notch in a tree to listen to the 2 girls conversation, but what he saw looked like his double!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Michirure ran over to a notch in a tree to where she thought she had seen her reflection.  
  
Michirure: I wonder who would've left a mirror in the woods.... Oh well, I want to see what I look like!...Hu?  
  
Kerixi: What's wrong? Well, besides the fact that you look like a dog girl.  
  
Michirure: 'Girl...' I do look like a girl don't I?? Not a guy with long silver hair, amber eyes, and some sort of necklace around his neck?  
  
Kerixi: Well, your hair is silver-ish, and now that I look yea you do have amber eyes and a necklace. But you still look very much like a girl.  
  
Michirure stared at the reflection at the reflection for a long time.....that is until the reflection blinked and Michirure did not.  
  
Michirure: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kerixi: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Damn! You don't have to yell so loud wench! And by the way I'm not your reflection, you know!  
  
Michirure: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!! *Breaths heavily* Hey wait. *sniff sniff* You smell oddly familiar....  
  
Kerixi: Wow! Can you say look-a-likes!!  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran up to where Inu-Yasha was last heard, and when they got there they saw Michirure and Inu-Yasha, they all gasped, then Michirure and Inu-Yasha began to poke each other until Michirure poked Inu-Yasha's forehead, and he poked hers. They were then surrounded in a bright red light. Michirure started getting Inu-Yasha's memories projected into her mind, and he had her memories projected into his head. The light finally wore off and when Michirure and Inu-Yasha finally caught their breath they just stared blankly until Michirure broke the silence.  
  
Michirure: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!!  
  
(A/N: Yea they like the word 'Hell')  
  
Michirure then had some names pop into her head.  
  
Michirure: You wouldn't by any chance be Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would you?  
  
Kagome: How do you know our names?  
  
Kerixi: Michirure? A..are you ok?  
  
Michirure: I don't know  
  
At that moment Kaede showed up because she didn't like the looks of the red light that had shone only minutes before she arrived. She gasped as she looked at Michirure and her likeness to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Just then a snake demon appeared out of the woods and attacked the group. (A/N: Yea, great timing hu?) Inu-Yasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga, but it was knocked out of his hand by the snake's purple tail.  
  
Snake Demon: Give me the jewel shards.!  
  
Inuyasha: Over my dead body!  
  
Snake Demon: With pleasure! *squeeze*  
  
Inuyasha: Agh!  
  
Kerixi: . Is that what I think it is.?!  
  
Michirure: Yeah! A big ugly snake! I hate snakes! *does a flip and grabs Tetsusaiga* Hiya! 'Since when can I do flips.?!'  
  
Kerixi: *racks mind for snake demon legend* MICHIRURE! Hit it in-between the eyes!  
  
Michirure: Got it! *Tetsusaiga transforms for her* Ooh it's all big now!  
  
Snake Demon: Silly girl! You think you can defeat me, half demon?! *lunges forward*  
  
Michirure: *stops* What's a half demon?  
  
Kerixi: MICHIRURE! HIT THE DAMN THING ALREADY!  
  
Michirure: Oh yeah. Taste this blade! *uses Kaze no Kizu*  
  
Snake Demon: Nooooooo- *disinagrates*  
  
Kerixi: Certainly took long enough! God, Michirure!  
  
Michirure: Well, you weren't exactly helpful yourself, Kerixi!  
  
Kerixi: Shut up, Michirure!  
  
Michirure: You shut up!  
  
Kerixi: YOU!  
  
Michirure: NO YOU!  
  
Kerixi: *sticks tongue out* You shut up infinity, infinity lock! No backsides! Talk to the hand!  
  
Michirure: *pout* Cheater!  
  
Kerixi: Nyah! *pulls down eye lid*  
  
Michirure: *tackles Kerixi* You little!  
  
Inuyasha: . *blink* Some major shit just went down here and I don't understand any of it!  
  
Kerixi: Ouch! Get off me! SIT DOWN!  
  
Michirure and Inuyasha: O.O Ack! *falls face down into dirt*  
  
Kerixi: *blink blink* . uh. Michirure-chan?  
  
Kagome: *Squeal* I thought only I could do that! *runs up to Kerixi* HIYA!  
  
Kerixi: *sweatdrop* Uh. you could only do what?  
  
Kagome: Say SIT and-  
  
Michirure and Inuyasha: ACK! *fall face down into dirt again* DAMN IT! WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!  
  
Kagome: Oh sorry, Inu-yasha! I didn't mean to say SI-  
  
Michirure: STOP! *throws hand over Kagome mouth*  
  
Kaede: How is it possible that ye can subdue both Inuyasha and the girl?  
  
Kerixi: What? You mean when I say Si-  
  
Inuyasha: Shut your mouth wench! *runs over and covers Kerixi's mouth*  
  
Kerixi: Hmsahdfj!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kerixi: *rips his hand from her face* Hey! I'm not a wench!  
  
Inuyasha: I liked you better like this. *sticks hand back over her mouth*  
  
Kerixi:   
  
Later on: (Kaede's hut)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell do you mean she's my re-incarnation?!  
  
Michirure: What do you mean I'm his re-incarnation?!  
  
Kaede: You see child , when Inuyasha was bound to a tree by my sister Kikyo he was considered dead so then part of his soul must have been re- incarnated into ye. I don't think this because ye just look like each other but because ye were able to wield the Tetsusaiga and use the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Kerixi: Kinda like on Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Kaede: Yu-Gi-Oh? What is this Yu-Gi-Oh you speak of, child?  
  
Kerixi: *sweat drop* Never mind. By the way where are we? It doesn't look much like Tokyo.  
  
Kagome: Tokyo? You live in Tokyo too? But that's where I live!  
  
Michirure: Well, no duh. We do go to your school, smart one!  
  
Kerixi: She's right you know. You're in my English class.  
  
Kagome: *thinks back* Oh yeah! You're the one that killed the pet hamster!  
  
Kerixi: *sweat drop* I didn't kill it! It died of natural causes. I think. Anyway that's not important!  
  
Michirure: And I'm in your math class! And it didn't die of natural causes. You forgot to feed it.  
  
Kerixi: Sit.  
  
Michirure and Inuyasha: *smacks face into ground* KERIXI!  
  
Kerixi: ^_^ Whoops! Must have slipped.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like you.  
  
Kerixi: The feeling is mutual.  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrr.  
  
Kerixi: *sticks tongue out* Nyah!  
  
Sango: So your saying that Michirure is the re-incarnation of Inuyasha and Kerixi is the re-incarnation of...who again?  
  
Kaede: Of the priestess Midoriko. See the jewel shard around ye's neck?  
  
Kerixi: Jewel shard? What's that? You mean this stupid piece of glass?  
  
Miroku: The Shikon Jewel is a sacred jewel that has been shattered into many little shards *grope grope*  
  
Kerixi: *blush* HEY! *Smack*  
  
Miroku: *twitch*  
  
(A/N: Kelly Noel: Bad twitchy!! (( inside joke)))  
  
Sango: *sweat drop* After a few years of dealing with him you get used to it. *smacks Miroku*  
  
Shippo: *jumps onto Michirure's head and tweaks ears* So you're a dog demon too eh? Cool now we have a girl demon in the group!  
  
Kaede: Anyways, The Jewel shard around ye's neck allowed ye to pass through the well, while Michirure's demon blood allowed her to pass through.  
  
Kerixi: *not listening and tweaking Michirure's ears* This is kinda fun. ^_^  
  
Michirure: Cut it out Kerixi.  
  
Kerixi: But it's so addicting! *tweak tweak*  
  
Kagome: I know! Isn't it!? *tweaks Michirure's other ear*  
  
Inuyasha: *pout* ' Hey! What about my cute tweakable doggy ears!'  
  
Kaede: Ahem! Ye both should pay attention.  
  
Kerixi and Michirure: Sowwy.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hey guys that was the end of chapter 2 Hope you liked it!!!!!! Oh by the way I have to give credit to Margaret and Kelly Noel!!! Thanks Guys!!!!  
  
Michirure: Oh as a P.S. could you guys help me out I don't really have any good ideas for the next chapter, Please..I NEED IDEAS!!!!  
  
Ryou Bakura: ^_^ BYE! *wave*  
  
Kelly Noel: *sneaks on set* RYOU-CHAN! *chases after him*  
  
Ryou: WAH! *runs off set*  
  
KN: COME BACK RYOU-KINS!  
  
Michirure: *sweat drop* . 


	3. The Journey Begins

Michirure: Ok CHAPTER 3!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN  
  
Inuyasha: I WANT TO HAVE A BIGGER PART IN THIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerixi and Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: smacks face into ground Never mind... groan  
  
Michirure: picks self off ground I swear Kerixi...  
  
Kerixi: ; runs off set  
  
Michirure: Sorry it took so long to update but I was being tortured by school, mid terms and finals and trying to get Erik to let me borrow his 92 episodes of Inuyasha!  
  
Kerixi: cough liar cough  
  
Michirure: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! Fumes ITS TRUE!! .... Well partially...  
  
Kerixi: Keh! YEAH RIGHT!! You were just being a lazy ass!!!! IDGET!!!!  
  
Michirure: GRRRRRR... your mean!! BAKA!!  
  
Van: Disclaimer- Michirure doesn't own Inuyasha! She wants to own it though. That's why she's planning on kidnapping Rumiko Takahashi!   
  
Michirure: VAN! YOU GAVE AWAY MY PLAN!  
  
Van: Whoops... We should probably stop Kelly Noel from stealing Kazuki Takahashi...looks over to her  
  
Kelly Noel: shoves Kazuki Takahashi in closet I didn't do anything!  
  
Michirure Van: - -;  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 3: The Journey Begins Inu-Michirure  
  
Next day outside  
  
Kaede: Hopefully ye won't mind staying here for a while. This may indeed take a long time. Although ye could go with Kagome back and forth threw time in order to go to this... school Kagome always talks about...  
  
Michirure: Uugh that's ok... I'll stay here!  
  
Kerixi: oh no you don't! We're going with Kagome!! YOU'RE FLUNKING!!!  
  
Michirure: cringe grrrrr no we AREN'T!!  
  
Kerixi: YES WE ARE!!!!  
  
Michirure: but... MY EARS!! And claws and doggy features!! Bares fangs  
  
Kerixi: don't care your still coming! Kagome and I will figure something out!  
  
Kagome: we will??  
  
Kerixi: glare YES! We will!  
  
Kagome: EEP! Yes that's right! We'll figure something out!!  
  
Michirure: sigh fine! Pouts  
  
Kaede had explained to Kerixi and Michirure the story of the Shikon no Tama. She had also told them that they would have to stay and help find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Then Miroku spoke up and said that Michirure was a demon so she could help fight Naraku and Kerixi had the same powers as Kagome so she could also become VERY useful. They all agreed and were now on their way to search for the shards and Naraku...   
  
The group has been walking for almost and hour so far without any action  
  
Michirure: sigh is it always this boring?  
  
Sango: No usually not at all.... There are usually demons attacking us by now!  
  
Shippo: but now we have three demons in our group!! So they are probably standing clear!!  
  
Inuyasha: Naaah! They're just watching Michirure!  
  
Michirure: EEH?? What do you mean they're watching me??  
  
Inuyasha: do you smell that rotting flesh smell?  
  
Michirure: you smell it to?? Oh good! I thought it was just me!! Wipes brow  
  
Inuyasha: yeah... that's the smell of demons... ...looking for a mate  
  
Miroku: Oh? Really now... nudges Michirure Hehehe  
  
Michirure: Stop!! Are you serious!!!... Crosses her arms over her chest... A mate??? That's just gross!! SORRY I'M TAKEN!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ....yep.... You are?? Well that's surprising!  
  
Michirure: HEY!! feels all the demons watching her and checking her out AARG!!! GET THEM TO STOP!!! (A/N: XD Hehehe!! This happened to me in the mall... except for the fact that it was a bunch of guys instead of demons! Lol)  
  
Inuyasha YOU!!  
  
Michirure: KERIXI!!! Get them to stop!!  
  
Kerixi: not paying attention and is talking to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome  
  
Shippo: jumps onto Michirure's head hey! How old are you Michirure??  
  
Michirure: Huh? Um I'm 15 years old how bout you? Picks him off her head and starts tickling him  
  
Shippo: Hehehe.... Stop that.... Hehehe!! I'm 8 years old!  
  
Michirure: stops oh? And are Kagome and Inuyasha your parents??  
  
Inuyasha: stops dead in his tracks and quickly turns around ARE YOU NUTS??? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!  
  
Michirure: no.... actually I was serious!!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr well wench your wrong we're not his parents... they died!!!  
  
Michirure: I'M NOT A WENCH ASS WHIPE!!  
  
Inuyasha: (thinking: this Michirure girl cannot be my reincarnation!!! She's not ANYTHING like me!!!)  
  
Michirure: HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean? Its not like I want to be your reincarnation!!  
  
Shippo: Huh? But Michirure... Inuyasha didn't say anything!  
  
Inuyasha: stares at her what are you talking about?!!  
  
Michirure: I heard you just now!! You said ... and I quote..."this Michirure girl can NOT be my reincarnation!!! She's not ANYTHING like me!!!"  
  
Inuyasha YOU HEARD THAT??? But I was thinking that!! I didn't say it out loud!!  
  
Michirure: Erk... Na uh! You said it out loud!  
  
Inuyasha: O.O.. Hmm (Thinking: ....can you hear what I'm saying right now... WENCH?!)  
  
Michirure: OF COURSE I CAN!!! I'm not a wench either you baka!!  
  
Inuyasha: HA!!! YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!!!  
  
Michirure: that's just plane creepy!! (Thinking: I don't want to be able to hear what's going on up in that screwed up head of his!!)  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr my heads not screwed up!!!  
  
Michirure: EEP!! HAH!! Looks like it's not only me that can read minds!! YOU JUST READ MINE!!  
  
Inuyasha:....greeeat!  
  
Shippo: ...I'm confused! Jumps off of Michirure and onto Kagome's shoulder KAGOME!! They can read each other's minds!  
  
Kagome: huh?  
  
Kerixi: Is this true Michirure?  
  
Miroku: eh?  
  
Sango: this should be interesting!  
  
Michirure: ...um yeah... it unfortunately is true!  
  
Kerixi: coool!!! The kids at school would LOVE to hear this!  
  
Michirure: Uugh!!  
  
They continue walking for another 2 hours. Then they finally take a rest at a bank by a hot spring and a little lake  
  
Kagome: stretches her arms out and yawns mmmn... I could go for a bath.. Want to come Sango, Shippo? Kerixi? Michirure?  
  
Sango, Shippo and Kerixi: sure!  
  
Kerixi: only if you have shampoo!!  
  
Kagome: Hehehe of course! Don't leave home without it! Michirure want to come?  
  
Michirure: naaah that's ok! I think I'll go take a walk instead!  
  
Kagome: ok! See you guys later!  
  
They go off  
  
Inuyasha: you're not like them are you!  
  
Miroku: yeah... your not the typical girl... you know the kind who likes to wear makeup and flirt with guys!  
  
Michirure: Nope!  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Michirure: Well you see... When I was about 5 years old... my parents died!  
  
Miroku: I am sorry for you!  
  
Michirure: huh? Oh no don't be!! I never really knew my father cause him and my mother divorced but my mother and me were REALLY close! She would always try to keep me safe... from the stupidest things to! But I also never liked all that crap you put on your face, my mother would complain about it to, and some guys are just not worth it!  
  
Inuyasha: is silent while he listens to Michirure  
  
Miroku: Well if you're not like the others... then what's your personality like?  
  
Michirure: well.... It's really hard for me to trust people! I was always made fun of as a kid, like I never fit in with anybody! ... I'm kinda like a punk!  
  
Miroku Inuyasha: what's a punk??  
  
Michirure: huh? Oh Hehehe... never mind... but I've also always gotten into a lot of fights! That is... until I met Kerixi! When she moved to our town... I was the first person she talked to! She accepted me for who I was! And she never wanted to change me like the others! So... we've been best friends since! And I promised her that I wouldn't fight cause she never really liked the idea!  
  
Inuyasha: (thinking: hmmm... her childhood was almost exactly like mine! I never fit in... until Kagome came into the picture!)  
  
Michirure: reads his mind really now... I guess I'm looking more and more like your reincarnation each time you learn something about me!  
  
Inuyasha: covers his head STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha... I feel a demon presence!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?? uncovers his face Kuso!! Why didn't I feel it before!! .... Kouga!  
  
Michirure: who??  
  
Miroku: He's Inuyasha's rival! Inuyasha is always afraid that he'll take Kago- Inuyasha hits him in the head OW!!! What was that for?!!  
  
Inuyasha: You don't know when to shut up!!!  
  
Miroku: humph!  
  
Michirure: can I go fight him??  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha look up at her  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! Go ahead! You won't win though! You're too weak!!  
  
Miroku: isn't that like saying that you're too weak Inuyasha?  
  
Michirure: giggles  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE HER POWERS!!  
  
Michirure: hmmm I have an idea! Hey Miroku... Do I really look a lot like Inuyasha??  
  
Miroku: well if it weren't for your feminine body and your ahem chest... I'd say you looked exactly like him!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!  
  
Michirure: GOOD! I'll be back later!!! She runs off into the woods  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell was that about?  
  
Miroku: don't look at me!!  
  
In the forest  
  
Michirure is running as fast as she can until the wolf stench gets really strong. She then stops and listens around for a sec testing out her ears.  
  
Michirure: Whoa these ears can pick up things from miles away! Hehehe  
  
Kouga then jumps out from the trees and lands in front of Michirure. Michirure quickly covers her face and waits for him to say something  
  
Kouga: Mutt face!! Have you decided to give up your claim on Kagome yet?!  
  
Michirure: uncovers her face MUTT FACE?!!! Who the hell do you think you are you wimpy wolf!!!  
  
Kouga: W-W-Who are you??? You're not Inuyasha!!!  
  
Michirure: Are you serious??? Of course I AM!! Snicker  
  
Kouga: I-Inuyasha??? What the hell did you do to yourself?? He stares at Michirure thinking she's Inuyasha  
  
Michirure: I had a sex change!!!!! Hehehe!! (Thinking: Inuyasha if you can hear me... I'm making a COMPLETE fool out of this Kouga guy!! He thinks I'm you!! Hehehe)  
  
Inuyasha: gets her message and is trying to get what she's doing (thinking: what do you mean he thinks your me?? What did you say?? .... OH I GET IT!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
Michirure: Keh!! (Thinking: This guy is just standing here!)  
  
Kouga: just stares in shock not moving  
  
Inuyasha: (thinking: QUICK!! Run to him and grab his 3 shards!!! 1 out of his right arm and 2 out of his legs!!)  
  
Michirure obeys Inuyasha and runs up to Kouga, she then slashes his arm just enough to get the shard and then did the same to his legs. She then took all 3 shards and ran back to the lake as fast as she could. And the whole time Kouga just stood there with shock written all over his face.  
  
Michirure: YAY!! The 3rd chapter is finally done!   
  
Kerixi: O.O ... YOU TOOK KOUGA'S SHARDS??? HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!!! I ACCUALLY LIKED HIM!!! .... He had really good insults for Inuyasha!! Hehehe  
  
Michirure: Grrrrrrr I HATE KOUGA!! Along with Kikyo and Homo... I mean Hojo! Cough  
  
Kerixi: HEY!!! I LIKE KIKYO AND HOJO TOO!!!  
  
Michirure: glare Grrr I hate that bitch!! OH that reminds me!! I was reading one person's story and she called Kikyo ... Kinky Hoe!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I thought that it was the funniest thing EVER!!  
  
Kerixi: OK! WHO SAID IT?!?! I LIKE THE WALKING CLAY POT!!!!!  
  
Michirure: Walking... clay ...pot? BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kerixi: Grrr.... Hey Michirure look!! RAMEN!!  
  
Michirure: Ramen??? WHERE?????  
  
Kerixi: HAHAH you fell for it!! You know... that's like the worst thing about you! You have a bottomless pit for a stomach!  
  
Michirure: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!!! T.T WAAAH! Runs to go get a bowl of Ramen  
  
Kerixi: sigh well before you all click that ugly box with the X in it at the top of this screen go and click the pretty little button at the bottom left hand corner that says review!!! Hehehe C YA NEXT TIME!! 


End file.
